Wondering
by JESSting123
Summary: Just a little oneshot ficlet. Scott and Xavier's POVs about Jean and Logan on a day at the pool. JL implied. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. I don't even own the plot. I stole it from the story Insecurities. I'm not on the internet so I can't look up who wrote it right now. Let me know if it's you.**

**Author's Note: Well, I don't really have one. If you didn't notice I updated all three of my on-goings when I posted this. Go me! Whoo hoo! LOL! R&R please! No flames! They will just be used to roast marshmallows on th dark side!**

**Scott's POV**

It was the first day of June. Classes were offcially over for the summer and the teenagers decided to make the best of it. Everyone was enjoying a day outside, either relaxing in the pool, sunbathing, or playing basketball, baseball, or some other game on the sports side of the main outside field. Everyone was happy and having fun. Except me. I was in self denial and depression.

I sighed loudly and groaned which got me a strange look from Charles, who was sitting in his chair in khaki shorts and a hawaiian print shirt with brown sandals, and Hank who was sitting on a lawn chair beside my own in just black basketball shorts and tennis shoes.

"Scott? What's the matter?" Charles asked me and when I just shrugged I saw him following my gaze to see what had upset me.

Jean.

**Xavier's POV**

Jean.

She was laying on a float in the pool, Ororo and Moira beside her and doing the same. She looked far more relaxed than I had seen her in months and it made me feel better to see her that way. She had been stressed out over something lately, I just didn't know what. Now, I think I know.

Logan was standing in the pool beside her, playfully splashing water on her stomach while she laughed with him and the other women along with a new member to the mansion's community, Remy Lebeau, who was presently flirting with Ororo and alternating by yelling at Marie for splashing water at him.

I wondered what exactly was going on between the brooding, quiet, and secretive Wolverine and the playful, loud, outgoing Jean Grey. I knew that, ever since she almost died at Alkali Lake, they had become closer. I also knew that when Logan had a problem with his past, actually when he had a problem at all, he would shy away from my questions and tell Jean everything. Then, if I asked, he just said to ask Jean, sometimes I did, and she always knew. Just like he said. It was a very strange thing.

I knew Jean felt an attraction to Logan and I think the only other people that knew that were Ororo and Moira, whom Jean had told. I hadn't ever meant to find out, nor did I really want to know. That strong, wonderful, powerful woman that I look at as a daughter now has full control of Phoenix but when she was still going through training she projected like mad. That's how I found out.

Everyone in the mansion that paid any attention at all knew Logan had an undeniable attraction to Jean. It was obvious and I know for a fact that he didn't care if everyone else knew or not. Wolverine was under full control by Logan, even better than he had been when Logan had first been brought to the mansion, beaten and broken, with a frightened, emotionally scarred Marie and a dark, unknown past.

Now, I wondered, if Phoenix and Wolverine had found each other. I was sure that the animals in Jean and Logan called to each other. I literally knew it. Jean and I had sessions once a month now, once a week up until a few months ago, and once a day up until six months ago. With all those sessions under our belts I had found out that Phoenix hated Scott's homemaker and stepford family ways and, other than when in battle, always calm demeanor. Phoenix fought with Jean passionately in her mind, trying for dominance so that Scott would be eliminated. Phoenix not only wanted Scott gone, she wanted Wolverine all to herself.

I now wondered if part of Phoenix's wantings had been granted.

**Scott's POV**

She looked so beautiful. Russet hair pulled into a messy, carelessly done bun, secured with a black hair clip. She was laughing a laugh that I hadn't seen since Alkali Lake. At least, she hadn't laughed with me that way. In fact, she hardly ever laughed with me at all.

She was wearing a black string bikini. The one I specifically told her I didn't like her wearing about a month ago. I liked it on her, but the last time she had worn it I had caught Logan staring her...uhm...assets a few too many times. Not to mention that he had told her more times than I could count how great it looked on her and other things about her body in it.

I hate him.

Oh my God! He did not just do that to _my_ girl!

**Xavier's POV**

Oh no. That might've caused more harm than good. Even though it did make Jean laugh again. And I love that sound. And I know Scott does too. After everything that's happened not many people could make Jean laugh. Sadly enough, Scott wasn't one of the people that could.

It mainly consisited of Ororo, Moira, Jubilee, Kitty and Marie. They were her best friends, even if three of them were barely out of their senior year in high school, they acted more mature than their age. Except Jubilee that is. She was just hilarious and kind. A sweet kid despite being very, very sarcastic.

Sometimes I could make her laugh and Hank could manage a grin and a little chuckle every once in awhile. But, there was only one person that could make her really laugh, as in throw her head back and her mouth drop open showing all her teeth, one of those laughs. That person was Logan, much to Scott's confusion and demise.

What made Jean laugh at the moment was Logan, of course. He had been trying to get her actually _in_ the pool for almost an hour. Apparently he gave up. He had grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder, then done a flip under the water, completely dunking both her and himself.

**Scott's POV**

"Logan! I _cannot_ believe you just did that! My hair is ruined! I am sssooo going to kill you!" She squealed when they came back up. Part of her hair had fallen out of the clip and now hung wetly onto her cheek as she admonished the grinning Wolverine. She didn't sound like she like she minded much though, because she was laughing and grinning back at him.

It was then that I noticed she had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms clutching onto his shoulders. I would've thought it was so she didn't fall if I hadn't known better, but I did. After dunking her around the eight foot side of the pool, he had swam them back over to around the 3 or 4 foot side, low enough to wear it only came to mid-abdomen on Logan and Jean's legs around his waist were barely under the water, and besides, Jean could swim.

I noticed the look in her eyes and saw it mirrored in his. It was the same look she used to give me. Except. No, it wasn't the same. It was stronger, more passionate.

Damn it. Damn it all to Hell. Jean Grey, _my Jean Grey_, was in love with Logan. And she was definately cheating on me.


End file.
